Team Gai Insight
by Claret Marionette
Summary: Insight on the members of Team Gai, what they think of the team and the team members as individual.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow people! I know, I haven't finished my other story, but this idea came into my head and I liked it sooo much that I just had to write it down and post it!Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, even though I desperately want to *cries***

**Tenten**

The first time she saw her new team, she didn't know what to make of it. After all, she was placed in a team with a Hyuuga prodigy, who showed no signs of emotions, a rather odd boy who was unable to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu, and a sensai who wore green spandex and had abnormally huge eyebrows. That morning, their sensai; Gai, had asked them a rather odd question, and Tenten was sure that he was the only one to ask their team this. What did you want to achieve? What did you want to grow up to become? Neji, being the stotic boy that he is, simply ignored the question. Tenten herself had said that she wanted to become as strong as the legendary sannin; Tsunade-sama. Lee, however, had been the loudest one, exclaiming that he wanted to prove others that he could be a ninja only using taijutsu and not relying on ninjutsu and genjutsu. Despite their different replies, or no reply in Neji's part, Gai-sensai had been emmensly happy and had said that he would help them reach their 'youthful' goals. Next day, Tenten saw that Gai-sensai wasn't the only one having abnormally huge eyebrows or wearing a green spandex. She instead saw a miniature Gai, sprouting 'youthful' stuff together with the jounin. That was the day Tenten had seen the most sunset and waterfall tears in her life. Yes, she certainly was placed in an odd team.

Despite what her opinion about Gai-sensai had been when she first met him, her view definitely differed now. Now, she looked up to him with great respect, almost as great as her respect towards the female legendary sannin. She had grown to see him as a father she never had. After all, she was an orphan and Gai-sensai had been successful in putting a tick in every area that Tenten looked for in a father. Despite the jounin's odd appearence and habits, he was one of the strongest people she- no, the _village_, had ever known. He wasn't Konoha's Green Beast and taijutsu master for no reason. And although Tenten had no intentions of wearing a green spandex or sprouting about youth or having sunset backgrounds and crying waterfalls, Tenten definitely wanted to be like her sensai, in a way that didn't include the things mentioned before. But overall, Tenten realised that she loved him no matter what.

True, Lee was rather an odd boy. After all, who could graduate the academy without any genjutsu or ninjutsu? But she saw that he was following in their sensai's footstepts, aiming to soon become the younger Konoha's Green Beast and second taijutsu master. Like Kakashi-sensai, the supervisor of team 7, was self-claimed life long rival of Gai-sensai, Lee had self-claimed Neji to be his life long rival too, and repetedly challenged the prodigy into a fight, saying that he would be victorious this time. Despite being defeated in every match between him and the prodigy, Lee refused to ever give up. It was then that Tenten realised that Lee was the most determined person she had ever come across. Lee's appearence also let people to think falsely of him. Lee, despite looking absolutely stupid and childish, was actually a sensetive, loving and caring person. Infact, he was like a younger brother to her. Despite how idiotic or reckless he acted at times, Tenten looked after him and took care of him because he was her little brother, her teammate, and she loved him.

Neji was... well, a cold hearted bastard, to keep it short and to the point. He always put down Lee, saying that he would always be a failure because his fate was to be one. Him and his shitty fate. Although Tenten admired the prodigy's talents, she often wandered the the length of the stick that was shoved up his, for the lack of better word, ass. Neji knew as well as she did that Lee was limited to only taijutsu, but he never went easy on the weaker boy. But Tenten guessed that that was a good thing. She didn't think that Lee would be too happy if Neji went easy on him. Tenten, of course, was stuck training with the stotic ass as the two green-as-grass spandex wearing males trained together because of their similar styles. Tenten knew that she had helped in Neji perfect his Kaiten, and she felt proud of the accomplishment. But at the same time, Neji had also helped her get stronger and better. He had helped her as much as she had helped him. She realised that, even though at times, she wanted them to be more than just teammates, she loved him too.

Tenten watched as two of her teammates practised together, while the saner male of the team was meditating not too far at the foot of a tree. She gave a small smile. They all had grown so much since first getting together. They understood each other better than ever and, dare she say it, they were the most organised and understanding team of all Konoha 11. They understood each other more than any team did. They knew each other's strength and weaknesses, happiness and sorrows. Of course, they had faced difficulties too. Tenten had abused a tree with her weapons all night when Lee was having a surgery and she nearly broke down when she saw the state Neji was in. She did break down when Gai returned from a mission, on the verge of death, being carried by the copy-nin. But they had survived all of it and Tenten had vowed to protect her loved ones, even if it cost her life.

For now, Tenten simply thanked the third hokage for putting this team together. She realised that they had been put together because they had so much potential. To change each other. To become better. She realised that they had been put together because they were very different, yet, at the same time, very much the same.

**First chappie done! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. There'll be four chapters, all together; one for each member. Following Tenten will be Neji, then Lee, and finally Gai-sensai. Please stick with me till then. I'll promise to update ASAP, which I quite frankly don't know when is. *sigh*. Anyway, please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the late update. It's just that, my internet died, and right now, I've got only an hour of net. So! Here's the second chapter of "Team Gai Insight" :D This one is, as I said previously, for Neji. I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors. I'm afraid I wasn't very attentive while writing this. I was concentrating a bit too much in "My Name Is" by Eminem. I was trying to see if I could sing along with him (I wasn't successful) XD Ha-ha. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Desclaimer: Don't own. Must I do this everytime? It only makes me wanna cry.**

**Neji**

The first time Neji saw his new genin team, he thought that the Hokage had gone quite mad. After all, he was the Hyuuga prodigy, he coud never improve with a team like this. He required a strong team. Instead, he was in a team with a bushy boy who couldn't use any ninjutsu or taijutsu, a common girl whose only strength was weapons, and a sensai who wore green spandex and sprouted about youth all day. Not to mention his inhumanly large eyebrows. Neji looked up at the sky and wondered what he had possibly done to deserve this. The next day, when Neji saw a miniature of Gai, he wondered how long he would last in this team.

The first time Neji really saw Gai's strength, he respected the jounin more than any member of the Main-family. Neji realised that Gai, although being abnormally weird, was one of the stronger jounin in the entire village, earning him the name Konoha's Green Beast and the title of taijutsu master. True, because of the jounin's strange behaviour and Lee's similarity with Gai's techniques, he had been forced to train with the female member of Team Gai. But that didn't mean that Neji didn't know how hard the two spandex-wearing males were training. They had odd ways of training; running 1000 laps around Konoha, 1000 pushups and all those nasty stuff. But they always managed to reach their 'goal' of the day. This only made them stronger. Yes, the jounin was _very_ loud and emotional, but he always managed to complete a mission without any disturbance. Gai, no matter how old he was, always managed to stay... youthful, and Neji, in some weird way, respected it too.

Lee was, well, a failure. He was deprived of the ability to make use of ninjutsu and genjutsu, proving it fatal for him to be a ninja. After all, a shinobi was nothing without his ninjutsu. Neji always thought that Lee would be a failure. But he was proved wrong. Yes, Lee was unable to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu, but that gave him more time to focous on his taijutsu, more time to perfect it. Neji became Lee's self-claimed rival, resulting in Lee constantly challenging the Hyuuga to a fight. No matter how many times Lee said he'd win that certain match against the white-eyed male, he always lost. He never gave up, though. Neji respected him for his determination. When Neji saw Lee tailing after them to capture Uchiha Sasuke, right after his surgery, he almost lost his footing in the tree. Neji thought that Lee was probably the most stupid person alive. Lee had grown so much now. He almost matched the Hyuuga at a spar. He didn't lose as badly as he used to. The first time Lee was defeated by Neji, Tenten went to the former's aid, shaking him _very _violently, telling him how worried she was. At that time, Neji knew that Lee had found a true friend. And Neji respected him for being able to do that too.

Tenten was the female member of Team Gai and specialized in weaponary. Despite Neji's first impression of her, he found that she was quite easy to get along with, considering the fact that she was the only sane person in their team, apart from himself, of course. Her talent was quite helpful too. In fact, Neji had to admit that he was impressed. She was amazing with weapons. She helped him master his Kaiten. Had it not been for her, he would've never learned to use his Kaiten to it's fullest. Neji also discovered that Tenten was often underestimated. It's was a common mistake too. After all, she didn't belong to an elite family, nor she had some secret clan jutsu, nor was she the fifth's student. But she was a very strong person, and a deadly opponent. Getting on her bad side would only result the worst. She picked up small things that others thought insignificant, analyzing each and every information carefully. Tenten was soon known as The Weapons Mistress, and Neji more than anyone else knew how much she deserved that title. And he respected her for it too. Neji also found it very hard to ingnore the feeling he got whenever he was with her. He settled to blaming his stupid hormones.

Neji sighed in annoyance. Yes, he was patient, and yes, he was early. But if they wanted their mission to run smoothly, they should start by arriving on time. After five minutes, Neji saw two green figures heading towards him. Good. Now only one left. Being late was uncharecteristic of her. She was usually right on time, if not early. Soon enough, he saw a figure running towards them. She stopped infront of them, hands on her knees, panting heavely. "So-sorry- got- held up- by- the- Godaime" Tenten said between pants. As soon as she caught her breath, she announced, "Godaime-sama said that this mission has been labelled as A-rank now, and that it will take us tiny bit longer than planned". Neji nodded while the other two males punched their fists in the air and yelled "YOSH!".

Neji turned around and started walking out the gates, a small smile playing on his lips. As the rest of Team Gai followed him, Neji silently thanked the Third for putting this team together, whether he had a scew loose at that time or not, although Neji was sure that the Third's mind was perfectly fine when deciding the teams. Neji doubted that he would have been the way he was now if he had been placed somewhere else. Every member of this team was determined, and had it not been for their determination, Neji would've never changed, aside from the time that Naruto successfully defeated him. Neji somehow felt as if it was exactly why he had been placed in this team, so they could change him, show him the meaning of life.

Neji looked back at his team; the two less-saner males talking about who-know-what-youthful-stuff while the female looked like her head was out of this world; probably thinking about her new weapon, and looked up at the sky. Yes, this mission would be good.

**Aight, so second chapter done too :) Sorry if it was too shorter than Tenten's and Neji was OOC. I just didn't know what else to write, fearing I might write him too OOC. Next up is Lee. Also, the updates might be more late, now. My school's resuming after a week of holiday, plus I my internet's dead. So, I may not have time to update. But don't blame it on me. Blame it on the teachers for giving brain-killing homeworks. Seriously, the load just never seems to stop coming Dx**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Hope you liked it till now. This one's for Lee, as I said previously. This will probably longer than the last two chapters. I don't know how or why. I just kept on writing, and the length just kept on increasing XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. Except a Naruto poster my friend gave me before he flew off to the U.S of A**

**Lee**

The happiest day of Lee's life was the first day he met his team. He was placed with the Hyuuga prodigy, who instantly became his life-long rival, and the girl he before referred to as 'the girl who looks like a panda and loves weapons'. But of course, they were a team now. And Lee couldn't go on calling her 'the girl who looks like a panda and loves weapons' and the other boy 'the Hyuuga prodigy'. It was time to learn these people's name, although he though he had heard the boy being referred to as 'Neji'. The girls from his class were always squealing about him. The girl though, he hadn't the slight idea who she was. He had seen her a couple of times in the academy, but never had had the chance to go introduce himself. Even during the classes, the only time he properly saw her was in the weaponary class. She always hit her mark. Every single one. Lee was obviously impressed, just like the rest of the class. But meeting his teammates wasn't the highlight of his day. It was meeting his dear sensai. Gai-sensai was everything Lee himself wanted to be. That day, Lee decided that he would achieve his dreams with the help of his Gai-sensai. Next day, he went out wearing the green-spandex suit his teacher had presented him with

Gai-sensai was, obviously, the most powerful person in Lee's eyes. He aimed to be like the jounin. The older male had so much to teach. So much talents to show. So much strength to survive. So much wisdom and knowledge to give out. He was Konoha's Green Beast and the taijutsu master. Lee hoped he could only follow in his footsteps. The younger male was incapable of using any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Most people would see him as a failure. But not Gai-sensai. In fact, he wasn't even remotely disappointed that Lee could only make use of his taijutsu. Instead, he exclaimed that Lee would have more time to focus on his taijutsu, helping him to become the second taijutsu master faster. This definitely lifted up the boy's spirits. Immediately, they started training., leaving the other two members of the team to train with each other. The training that the two green males went through was very vigorous from the very first day, and although Lee blacked out after reaching his home from the first day of training, he knew that it was for his own good. So, the first thing he did after gaining conciousness, was go looking for Gai-sensai. The jounin was his idol, and he wanted to be like him. He loved his sensai in every way.

Neji was kind of a rude boy, in Lee's point of view. He was cold and distant, unwilling to speak unless absolutely necessary. Lee also couldn't ignore the fact that the Hyuuga always tried to put him down. Saying how he was a failure after every spar they had and the greener boy lost. Lee didn't let Neji get to him, though. He knew that the boy was bitter about his life and destiny, although Lee sometimes wished that the Hyuuga would just stop complaining about the damn fate. Lee never voiced this specific thought aloud, though. He wanted to beat his life-long rival in a spar, he didn't want to hurt him emotionally. But Neji had been changing recently. He wasn't as cold, as distant. In fact, Lee discovered that the pale-eyed boy was more open to his team than he was with anyone else. He was more open and comfortable with a certain female in their team, Lee realised. This realisation only made him happier. Yes, Neji was his enternal rival, but he was his best friend too, and he wanted nothing but happiness and joy for his friend. He loved him, after all.

Tenten was the beautiful youthful flower of their team. She was a very generous person, giving without expecting to receive. But she was quick-tempered too. And she was very scary and dangerous when angered. Lee knew this because he had been on the receiving end of her temper far too many times. Her talent was quite different than everyone else. She was the angel of weapons. She made her weapons dance, and she danced along with them. She hit every mark she wanted to, whether it was within sight rage or not. Lee noticed how she thought of others before even thinking about herself, how she always rushed to protect Neji's blind spot, how she blamed herself for being weak should anything ever happen to her team. How she was willing to throw away her life for her loved ones. She was definitely different than any other female Lee had ever met. She didn't spend her time looking pretty or stalking some guy or gardening. Instead, she spent her time polishing her arsenal of weapons, something she did everyday. She made sure she dipped the tip of most of her weapons in poison, making her already deadly arsenal more deadlier. She talked about her weapons with stars in her eyes. Lee also noticed how she always had a smile on her face. Specially when she was with the Hyuuga prodigy. Lee had always known that she admired Neji, but now, he knew that she was in love. And that was okay. Lee loved her and wanted her to be happy.

"Lee! Behind you!" Tenten's voice rang out. Lee immediately turned around to face his enemy and gave him a blow to the face. Soon enough, Lee performed his Konoha Lotus, leaving the man permanently unconcious. That was it. The fight was over. Lee had defeated the last of their enemies. He turned to look around at his team. Gai-sensai was a couple feet away from him, panting heavily. He looked alright, considering the few cuts and bruises. Tenten and Neji were quite together, the former obviously protecting the latter's blind spot. Tenten's face and arms had several cuts and bruises and her trouser of her left leg was torn halfway through. Neji looked worse. His hands were bleeding, and he looked on the verge of unconciousness. On que, Neji fell over while Tenten rushed quickly to avoid his falling. Both Lee and Tenten cursed. Lee was never the one to curse. But this was bad. Neji was already wounded and weak before this fight had started. His arms were bleeding from using it too much, no doubt.

"We cannot return to Konoha at this state. We don't know if these people were the last of our enemies. For all we know, there could be more. Besides, Neji cannot travel to Konoha at this state. Even if we carry him, the enemies might attack us and harm him. So, we are going to stay at an inn in the nearby village" Gai-sensai announced. The two students nodded. Lee and Gai-sensai took Neji's arms each and hauled them over their shoulders.

"Tenten, lead the way"

The brunette nodded, and started walking forward.

**That was a long chapter, wasn't it? At least longer than the last two XD This chapter is a bit lengthy cause, as you know, Neji doesn't show much emotion and in my opinion, Tenten isn't really the 'touchy-feely' type. But Lee, on the other hand, is very emotional and has no trouble showing it. Thus, more about his team mates :) Oh, and when I said "he loved him" as in Lee loved his sensai and Neji, I don't mean romantically. So don't tell me I'm turning Lee into a gay, even though I have nothing against gays. Anyhoo, we're almost to the end. Next chapter is Gai-sensai's and the last. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter of Team Gai Insight :) I'm sorry for the late update. My internet's still dead. And the teachers are still bombarding us with homeworks. The results of my mid-term exams are next Saturday. Just so you know, I might die. Simply because, out of 8 subjects, I failed in 7 XD I passed only in English. It's not my fault, though. I hadn't taken any tuition classes, and the universe seems to hate me. Let's just hope I don't screw up my upcoming exams; which is a month away. Seesh, being a tenth grader is freaking hard.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. Except all the scoldings I'm going to receive soon enough.**

**Gai**

Gai had never been a supervisor to any genin. He had never had his own team. Which is why, he was really excited the day of the meet. Gai had checked out and read every single information available on his new team. Heck, he even managed to know about things that aren't easily said. His team was, in simple Gai-language, the most youthful team ever. His team was formed by the Hyuuga prodigy; Hyuuga Neji, the boy incapable of using any ninjutsu and genjutsu; Rock Lee, and the girl amazing with weapons; Tenten. Despite their given team name, Gai decided to rename his team "Team Gai".

Lee was, in Gai's opinion, his younger version. The boy had just as much youth in him as the jounin did. Gai could still remember Lee's face the day Gai had presented him with his signature green spandex suit and announced that Lee would be training with him from now on. Despite him not being able to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu, Gai knew that the boy had a lot of determination in him. Lee had said that his goal was to be a great shinobi using only his taijutsu, and Gai knew that no matter how long it took, Lee would reach his goal. Gai could see just how hard the boy trained. He always had a smiling face, never letting anybody bring him down. No matter how many times he failed, he always stood right back up. He never gave up. The day Lee was admitted to the hospital for his surgery, Gai almost destroyed a forest out of anger. God wasn't fair. Gai almost wanted to break down when he saw Lee failing to stand without support. Almost. Gai knew that somehow, Lee would overcome. He would be training with the jounin soon. Simply for his determination, Gai loved him.

Neji was, well, Neji. He was the Hyuuga prodigy. He trained hard, and Gai knew that, if possible, Neji would make it to the Hyuuga head in no time. But it wasn't. It wasn't possible. Neji was born in the branch house, and as a member of the branch house, Neji was only there to protect the main house. Gai knew about the Hyuuga feud some years back. Neji's father had died in place of his twin brother. Gai knew that Neji was bitter about life and fate because he thought that the main house had forced his father to die. He blamed and hated the main house. This was clear when he tried to almost kill Hinata Hyuuga of the main house. But Uzumaki Naruto had managed to punch some sense into him. Literally. After his defeat with Naruto, Neji had found out about the truth behind his father's death. Neji had been better since then. He had even started training with his uncle. But no matter how much responsibility he had in the clan, Gai knew that Neji would always be there in their training grounds. Neji never stopped training with Tenten, and Gai knew why. Whether the boy knew it or not, he was in love with their youthful flower. For that matter, Gai loved Neji more that he already did.

Tenten was their lone youthfully beautiful flower. But despite her gender, they never felt the need to hide anything from her. She was like one of the guys too. Gai was thankful that Tenten didn't wear skirts and leave her hair down. Gai had once seen Tenten in the mentioned appearence in a seduction missions she was assigned to (only one. Tenten nearly killed the man when he groped her. The Hokage then decided that it was better to leave the seduction missions to other female nins; the one who wouldn't readily kill anyone who came near her), and he knew that if she started changing her appearence, Lee and Neji would die of blood loss due to too much nose bleeds. But Gai doubted that Tenten knew how beautiful she was. She never wore any make up. Her accesories were her weapons, her make-up kit was her scrolls. She trained harder than any kunoichi Gai had ever seen. She trained so hard to be recognised, to not be a nobody. She was _absolutely amazing_ with weapons. She was an angel of weapons. But she was their angel too. She was the one who kept the team together. She was the one who scolded Gai and Lee when they went overboard. She was the one who had patience for all three males. She was the one who was in love with the Hyuuga prodigy. Gai loved this girl simply because she was like the chain of the nunchaks.

Gai glanced at his team as they jumped from trees to trees, heading back home. The mission had gone quite well. After the surprise attack, Neji had fallen unconcious for almost a whole day. Tenten didn't leave his side. But he was a person who recovered quickly. They had then gone in search of other missing nins, but as it turned out, they had defeated all the nins they were after. After a day of more rest, they were now heading back to Konoha.

"Well, the mission went pretty well, didn't it?" Tenten's cheerful voice brought Gai back to the present. Quickly he looked at her and saw that she was watching him. So were the two males.

"Yes! It went youthfully well! That's the power of youth!" Gai gave his team the Good Guy pose # 5, full with the bling! of his overly white teeth, which looked quite hard since he was jumping between trees. "I'm so proud of you all!" Not two seconds later, Gai was crying waterfalls. Everyone halted to a stop. Lee, for the first time, didn't go crying "Gai Sensai!". Instead, he smiled, went over to the jounin and gave the big guy a hug. Gai immediately stopped crying and hugged Lee back. Grinning, Tenten joined in the hug. After a minute, when Neji made no move to join them, Tenten turned aroind and gave Neji the 'Tenten glare'; something she had perfected years ago and was as powerful as the 'Hyuuga glare'. Sighing, Neji reluctantly joined them. Gai smiled. Life was good. Actually, it was great.

**There! This story is finished. I know, this chapter was crappy. But I'm suffeing from writer's block :/ So, I'm sorry. I promise to edit this soon enough (soon enough being only after four whole months :O). I'm starting a new story "Neji Tenten Moments". I know, I know, I should start writing the third chapter of "Konoha Gakuen Alice", but I'm simply too bored. Lack of inspiration :/ But I do promise that I'll complete that story. Anyhoo, I'm open to ideas for "Neji Tenten Moments" :D**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed or added "First Gift" to favourites. It means alot :)**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed this story too. :3**

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
